Love is Priceless
by HopeForDuende
Summary: Thalissa Stilinski, student at Beacon High, master of trigonometry and twin to the erratic and secretive 'Stiles' Stilinski. She's never been someone interested in love, but what will happen when a new boy tries out for Lacrosse? Can they make it through the chaos and find something priceless? A LiamxOC story.
1. Chapter 1:- Muted pt1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Title: **Priceless

**Summary:** Thalissa Stilinski, student at Beacon High, master of trigonometry and twin to the erratic and secretive 'Stiles' Stilinski. But what will happen to those secrets when a new boy tries out for Lacrosse? An OCxLiam story. Please review.

**A/N:** _Welcome to my new fic! _I've finished writing FBFA up to the end of season 3, so I thought I'd give this a try!~ Let me know what you think in your review! Enjoy!

Twitter: SPCMRose - Follow me for previews, update info, and general bonus stuff.

_Family is priceless~ Book one_

"Stiles!" Thalissa yelled as she knocked on her brothers door. "Wake up! I made breakfast! Dad's already gone-"

She'd cut off when the door swings open. Stiles peeks his head out, an excited expression on his face. "Breakfast?"

"Of course that's what gets to you," Thalissa groans but steps aside, pointing to the kitchen. "Go eat, enjoy, yadda yadda."

Stiles grins and steps out of his room, kissing his sister on the cheek before dashing off with a yelled, "You're the best!"

"I know!" She calls back and chuckles as she turns towards the bathroom. Thalissa pulls his door shut before hurrying to claim the shower first.

One good thing was, that if she made breakfast for her brother, she'd always get the shower first. The warm water calmed her nerves, she always hated returning to school.

It wasn't like she was hated at Beacon High or anything, she just never really got along with anyone in her grade. At one point she'd been sitting with her brother and his best friend (although she liked to tease that he was his husband), but that had pretty much stopped when they entered their Sophomore years.

She never found out why they'd suddenly begun whispering and hiding things whenever she'd enter the room, or why her brother was always disappearing, only to show up at crime scenes.

It didn't bother her too much, she'd been busy enough the last few years with her academics. She wasn't a genius, like her brother was, but she worked hard. There was always extra-credit to be earned from her Trigonometry teacher.

As she stepped out of the shower she quickly dried herself, then hurried to pull on her black swing vest and jeans. She then did her mahogany blonde hair in a french side braid, quickly applying her classic eyeliner and grey eye shadow.

Lydia had always complimented her on her style, at least until she joined in with her brother's secrecy. Thalissa sighed forlornly before leaving the bathroom and hopping downstairs.

"Stiles," she sung his name as she plopped down at the counter next to him. He was currently stuffing his face with the bacon she'd made. "First day today!"

Her brother blinked at her, and then at his food, before shoving the rest of his eggs in his mouth and hopping off the stool. "I know. Thanks again Lissa," he gave her a one armed hung and then raced upstairs.

Thalissa watched him leave, feeling her smile disappear from her face.

That always happened… he always left as soon as she came into the room.

She quickly went about grabbing a few slices of toast and decking them with scrambled eggs. She heard the water turn on upstairs and by the time she'd finished eating, Stiles was already by the door. "Ready?" He asked her.

Thalissa nodded and placed her plate in the sink before grabbing her backpack and following her brother out. He normally drove her to school, mostly because she didn't have a car.

It wasn't that she couldn't drive, she'd actually passed her test with flying colors, and the money she made from her job stocking shelves at the 'mart could have bought her a second hand convertible months ago.

She just didn't want to have another reason for Stiles to avoid her.

Thalissa could just imagine what would happen when she finally got a car. She'd hardly ever see her brother anymore.

"Catching up with Scott today?" Thalissa asked as he pulled out of the drive.

Her brother glanced at her and shrugged. "Probably. What about you? You meeting up with Brian?"

"No, _Brent _changed schools last year," Thalissa said, glaring hard at her brother.

Stiles frowned at her. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Thalissa said sadly. "I did tell you."

When the car grew silent again Thalissa bit her lip nervously. This would probably be one of the only times she talked to her brother today. "What about that girl? Malia?"

"Oh," he said in a tone. She knew that tone, it was the 'can't talk about it' tone. "Yeah she'll be there today," he said distractedly.

Well, Thalissa knew better than to press him on the matter.

When they reached the school, she glanced at the lacrosse gear in the back seat. "Trying out today?" She questioned as she hopped out of the jeep, grabbing her bag as she did.

"Yeah," this brought a grin to her brother's face. "I'm going to be first line again."

Thalissa scoffed. "Yeah right," she teased.

"I am!" He exclaimed, offended. "You'll see. You're coming right?"

She was about to answer when Scott bounded up to the jeep, her brother immediately turned to the boy, waving goodbye to Thalissa as he did.

Sensing that their interaction was over, she quickly made her way to her locker.

Unfortunately when she finally got it open, her old textbooks fell out. With a grumble she bent down to pick them up, only to bump her head against the locker.

"Ow," she groaned as she rubbed her head. Since when did lockers hurt so much?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard an amused laugh sound behind her.

Embarrassed, she turned to see how many people had seen her fail. Only to meet amused crystal blue eyes. "You okay?" The boy asked through his chuckle

He followed that by crouching down and picking up her books as she collected herself. "Um- Yeah no- I'm fine," she laughed nervously and scrambled to stand.

The blue orbs caught Thalissa's brown ones as she blushed furiously.

"Liam!" Someone called from behind him, and his head whipped around in answer. "You should get going."

"Oh, right," the boy said quietly before turning back to Thalissa. "See you around?" He asked.

Thalissa nodded quickly, too quickly. "Of course!-" she winces at her loud exclamation. "-Yes I mean- Yeah," she swiftly said and then tucked her hands in her jeans, only to pull them out a moment later when he holds her books out for her to collect.

"Thanks," she quickly mumbles as he hurries off.

Of course she'd just embarrassed herself in front of him. Of course.

X

Somehow she'd managed to make it to the morning practice on time. She sat at the back of the stands and pulled out her Chemistry textbook to read through as she sat.

Lacrosse didn't really interest her.

But her attention was caught when one of the players catches ball after ball, stopping every shot that made it to the goal. His net flashed left and right and not even a single shot made it into the goal. And then…

He took off his helmet.

"Liam?" Thalissa whispered in shock as said boy grinned at his performance.

Her eyes then flashed to Scott and Stiles as she took in their rather… annoyed forms.

Thalissa then turned, much preferring to watch as Liams muscles rolled under his Nike gear when he practiced. She decided that lacrosse was definitely interesting.

And then Liam's eyes flickered to meet hers, and the same smirk from before grew on his face.

Shit.

Thalissa felt her cheeks warm as she'd just been caught staring, but the boy only waved at her and turned back to his practice.

But Thalissa wasn't the only one to notice this.

Her brother did too.

Stiles was glaring even harder at Liam and Thalissa bit her lip in worry.

What was he planning?

As the boys began to ran, she couldn't keep her attention off of the new lacrosse player. Her eyes tracked his every movement, her chemistry book forgotten.

She grinned when he finished his laps, immediately flowing into push ups.

Thalissa had to admit the boy had skill.

Her attention was drawn back to Scott and Stiles, who were currently whispering as they watched Liam take to the line. He picked up his lacrosse stick and scooped the ball up.

She held her breath as Liam's arm swooped, his ball flying… straight into the net.

Thalissa jumped up in a cheer, only to sit down a moment later when she realised no one else was cheering. She still gave him a silent "Woo!" after that.

She'd once again drawn the boys attention, and with a small smile she feigned interest in her chemistry book. When she looked up again Liam was grinning at her. She shrugged and flipped her braid.

He chuckled.

She grinned.

Liam then ran to the end of the line, those lining up clapping him on the back for his incredible score. Her brother's friend was next up, and when his shot hit the rim of the net she let out a loud amused snort.

She quickly covered her mouth afterwards in embarrassment, but no one had noticed.

When Thalissa noticed Stiles and Scott glaring at Liam, she felt her stomach churn. They were looking at him as though he was the bane of their existence.

Although, considering Scott wanted captainship, maybe he was.

Worried, Thalissa Pulled out her phone and quickly texted Stiles.

'_Chill. Don't hurt the new guy,' _she sent him.

But then face palmed when she realised he didn't carry his phone when he played _lacrosse_.

And so she watched anxiously as the two boys pulled into defense.

Not good…

As the first player ran forward, Garrett, Stiles and Scott quickly worked to free his stick from his hands. The coach then yelled praise and Thalissa couldn't help but cheer as well.

It was a good play.

Thalissa watched with slowly building pride of her brother as he took down yet another player. She cheered again, this time yelling out a very loud, "Go Stiles!"

Then finally, it was Liam's turn.

Thalissa's head whipped back and forth between her brother and the new player.

Her stomach churned as Liam charged. He swiftly avoided Stiles's attempt to stop him and narrowly ducked from Scott's. Then finally his arm sailed once more, the ball landing perfect in the net.

"Yes!" Thalissa shouted. "That was freaking _awesome_!" She continued.

Liam's head whipped to her, and she held up a big thumbs-up.

He nodded at her and then jogged back into place.

Thalissa then sat down, pleased nothing bad had happened.

"That was luck!" She heard a familiar voice shout from the front of the benches. Malia was standing, pointing furiously at the field. "Do over!"

The coach glanced at her, then scoffed as though she was crazy. "Sweetheart, there are no do overs. This is a tryout."

_Thank god for coach, _Thalissa thought. He had shut her down pretty nicely.

But then the tan girl gestured again "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

Coach Finstock then grinned, a huge evil grin that set Thalissa's heart racing in anticipation. "I'll take that action," he agreed with a greedy tone to his voice. "Hey! Get back in there Liam!"

Please, Malia sat back down as Liam prepared to charge again. Thalissa tried to meet Liam's gaze to warn him, but his gaze was set in determination. He wanted to get this shot.

The whistle then blew, and Liam charged. Once more he easily avoided Stiles's attempt to stop him, and Thalissa fist pumped.

But then Scott slammed into Liam, sending the boy flipping into the air.

The crowd was silent as the boy landed, a loud and terrifying sounding _crack _echoed throughout the field.

Thalissa froze mid cheer.

"What the _fuck _Scott?"

X

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of _Priceless. _This was inspired by a mix of Jordan Parrish's: Behind the pretty eyes, and Black Sun by IsYourH3artTaken.

A huge thanks to both of them~

I hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to starting this journey with you!

-Hope


	2. Chapter 2:- Muted pt2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Title: **Priceless

**Summary:** Thalissa Stilinski, student at Beacon High, master of trigonometry and twin to the erratic and secretive 'Stiles' Stilinski. But what will happen to those secrets when a new boy tries out for Lacrosse? An OCxLiam story. Please review.

**A/N:** _Welcome to my new fic! _I've finished writing FBFA up to the end of season 3, so I thought I'd give this a try!~ Let me know what you think in your review! Enjoy!

_Family is priceless~ Book one_

Almost immediately Thalissa is stumbling down the stands as coach starts yelling. "Don't move! Don't touch him!" His cries are frantic and barely heard over the mass of chaos.

"I'm okay, Coach. I'm alright." Liam quickly dismisses everyone's worry, but then as he tries to stand he collapses with a cry of pain. "Ah! I think it's my leg."

And then Thalissa's brother is there with Scott, lifting the boy up. "I think we better get him to the nurse," he quickly points out.

"Liam," Thalissa breaths as she reaches him, eyeing the awful way his leg drags limply.

Coach starts yelling again as Thalissa hurries after the boys. "You guy's take a lap. Run around... Start running around the field!" He gestures wildly.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Thalissa yelled at the boys as they neared the edge of the field. "That was completely unnecessary!"

Stiles glances at her as he struggled with Liam. "We didn't mean to Lissa."

"I'm fine, really," Liam assures them all, but Thalissa doesn't buy it at all.

She quickly hurries in front of the boys, racing to the nurse to warn her of Liam's injury. "Excuse me?" She asks quietly as she reaches the desk.

"Oh, good morning. What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asks as she flicks through some papers.

In answer, the doors burst open once more as they drag Liam in. His face is pale as he grits his teeth in pain. "Lacrosse," Thalissa says as she rounds the counter and over to Liam.

"Get him on the bed," she commands lightly as she moves to turn on the light in the other room.

Scott and Stiles comply, whilst Thalissa tries her best not to yell at her brother some more.

"What's your name?" She look sup to see Liam watching her as she leans against the wall.

Thalissa glances at Stiles, who is glaring at Liam. "Thalissa," she answers with a small smile.

"And I'm her brother," Stiles quickly cuts in with an angry tone, but Scott quickly nudges him to shut Stiles up.

Liam watches as the nurse rolls up his pants to look at his leg. "It's not good," the nurse says. "It could be a sprain," she said as she turned it. Thalissa chewed her lip frantically when Liam grimaced. "Also might be a break. He'll need to go to the hospital."

"I'll be right back," Scott quickly says as he dashes out.

Stiles scratches his head. "We can take him."

"You don't have to-" Liam began but was cut off.

Thalissa shook her head. "We do."

"We?" Stiles says incredulously. "What do you mean _we_?"

"I'm coming of course," Thalissa says stubbornly.

Stiles is about to protest when Liam speak sup. "Thanks," he smiles.

"No problem," she chirps.

Her brother groans.

Thalissa moves to help Liam stand up, and he smiles at her gratefully. "You did really well," she comments as he leans on her.

"Oh yeah he was amazing," Stiles mimics, waving his hands dramatically.

She just laughs. "Ignore my brother, he's just mad he's missing english," Thalissa began and then finished in a whisper. "He has a thing for the teacher."

"No- wait- that's not-" Stiles rambles but Scott's arrival cuts him off.

The newly returned boy takes in the scene before turning to Stiles. "We going somewhere?"

"Hospital," Stiles grumbles as he pulls out his keys.

Liam glances at Thalissa, and she blushes as she realizes how close they are. Thankfully to save her from embarrassment, Scott comes and helps Liam instead of her.

"So you just moved here?" She asks as they walk.

Stiles and Scott share a glance.

Liam's shoulders tense, and Thalissa wonders what she said wrong. "I transfered from Devenford Prep. Well-" Liam glanced at Thalissa, the tips of his ears growing pink. "I was expelled."

"What?" Thalissa asked as they entered the parking lot. "Let me guess, you brought a pet snake into class and it bit someone."

She was rewarded when his shoulders relaxed and he turned to grin at her. "Something like that."

"I always wanted a pet snake," Scott comments.

Stiles glares at them all.

Thalissa ignores him and smiles at Scott. "What would you call it?"

"Elvis," Liam pipes up, adding a hissing sound at the end.

She laughs. "Oh my- That was _awful_," she complained through her giggles but Liam only shrugs.

"Get in the jeep," Stiles interrupts them sourly, and Thalissa pokes him for his rudeness.

Scott and Thalissa quickly hop into the back allowing Liam to have the front. Stiles climbs into the drivers seat and starts the car.

As they drive Liam looks over to Thalissa and gives her a small smile. "Thanks for not asking about my expulsion," he tells her quietly.

"It's cool," she shrugs it off. "It's none of my business."

Scott leans forward then, looking between the both of them. "Thalissa, you sure you don't mind missing class?"

"You know I can catch up," she shrugs. "Besides, someone needs to keep you two from breaking any more of his bones."

At that Scott looks guilty, but Stiles turns from his position in the drivers seat. "It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, I'm not leaving," Thalissa finishes stubbornly.

Scott sits back at the same time Thalissa does, and Liam turns back to look out the window. "So how are you enjoying Beacon High so far?" Thalissa joked.

Liam glanced back at her, the smirk she was growing to adore graced his face. "It has it's perks."

Thalissa blushed, glad the dimness of the jeep hid her. Stiles gagged at the front as Scott rolled his eyes. The jeep pulled to a stop as they reached the hospital, and Stiles clambered out first to help Liam. Scott and Thalissa followed after them.

As Scott and Stiles take Liam to the desk, Thalissa pulls out her phone. She goes about emailing all her teachers, asking what homework she had to do. Once she finished with that she headed over to Scott, slightly confused when she didn't see her brother.

"Hey," she greets when his eyes flicker to look up at her. "What's the damage?"

Scott glances at the room, and Thalissa hears hushed voices as Liam speaks to a doctor. "So where'd my asshead of a brother go?"

"It wasn't Stiles's fault," Scott counters. "It was mine. I was the one who hit him."

Thalissa bites her lip. "Well, that still doesn't change the fact that my brother's an asshead."

Scott chuckles and leans against the wall. "You know I'm sorry."

"About what?" She asks in confusion.

He crosses his arms and turns to her nervously. "These past two years… we haven't been very nice to you."

"Yeah," Thalissa scoffs. "You've all been a bunch of dumb-"

She's cut off when a nurse brushes past the both of them. "Look," Thalissa starts again after a calming breath. "I don't know what's been happening, but I've gotten used to it you know? I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah," he nods slowly. "Thanks Thalissa."

X

Soon enough the doctor leaves Liam's room, and Scott's phone begins to ring. Seeing her chance, Thalissa dashes into the hospital room.

Liam lies with the blanket tucked around him. He looks really disappointed and Thalissa knocks on the open door. "Hey."

"Oh," Liam's eyes slowly open and he sits up. "Hey Thalissa."

She smiles sadly. "Not good news?"

"I need an X-ray," he admits, his eyes flashing to his leg. "So yeah, not good."

Thalissa smiles hopefully. "I think either way, you definitely made it onto the team."

"Yeah?" he asks. "You think so?"

She nods. "You were really good out there."

"I'm glad, I really want to make it on the team," he admits as he clasps his hands. "I used to play at my old school. It's sort of the only thing I enjoy doing."

Thalissa nods slowly. His dedication to the sport was pretty obvious, and the fact that he was so passionate about it really hit home with her. "Yeah, I really like maths but, sometimes people get really weird about it. But I'm just glad I have something I can enjoy, you know?"

"It's always a good thing," he agrees with a quick nod of the head. "My step-dad was the one who taught me to play. It's something… really important to me."

She smiles at that. She hadn't thought he would be so… genuine. "Well my mother was the one who got me started on mathematics. It was her favorite thing to teach me."

"Sounds like you have an awesome mom," he comments with a smile.

Thalissa bites her lip and looks to the ground. It wasn't that her mother died recently, but it still hurt after all this time. "Yeah," Thalissa agrees with a quiet voice. "She was."

"Oh crap I'm sorry," Liam says quickly. "I hadn't-"

She cuts him off though with an embarrassed chuckle. "It's fine really. So, lacrosse huh? It's kinda weird everyone's so cool with it. I mean- When you think school sports it's always football."

"Uh-Yeah," Liam chuckles along with her. "I've played both and I think everyone's way more crazy when they play lacrosse."

Thalissa grins, grateful he isn't asking about her mother's death. "Yeah, Scott really did a number on you didn't he? I don't know what that was about, he normally isn't like that."

"It was my fault for going up against them," Liam says. "A Freshman against two Juniors? Wasn't going to end well."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to make excuses for him. But… anyway, I'm hungry, what about you? I can grab us something from the cafeteria."

"Oh, thanks. That would be awesome," Liam grinned. "You really don't have to though."

Thalissa waved him off and headed towards the door. "It's the least I could do."

"Alright, as long as I can make it up to you," he said a smirk growing on his face. "Dinner, tomorrow night?"

She bit her lip. "If your legs okay-" He rolled her eyes at her and she smiled. "-Fine! Alright yes, I'll go to dinner with you on friday."

"Good," he says and watches as she leaves.

Thalissa can't stop grinning as she leaves the room. Had Liam just asked her out? She wasn't too sure. Thalissa had been on only a few dates, and most of them had ended badly. But something told her Liam would be different.

It wasn't until she heard a scream, that her smile left her face.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she realized how quiet the halls were. She wondered where everyone had gone, as the hospital had been hectic only a few moments ago.

"Thalissa?" Liam called for her and she turned to see him standing in the doorway. "You okay?"

"Yeah I just-" She's cut off when she hears low growling sound coming from behind her.

Slowly, she turns, taking a shaky breath.

Finally her eyes land on a boy…

Soaked in blood.

"Thalissa!" Liam cries just as the boy hissed and charges at her. She watches in frozen terror as the boy reaches her. His hand swipes out before she can react, and Thalissa is sent flying.

She lands with a loud _crack _as her head hits the ground. Her ears ring and she struggles to open her eyes.

The last thing she see's is the blood-soaked boy as he turns his attention to Liam.

And then the world goes black.

X

**A/N: **Hey guys! I decided to update earlier than planned because all of you have been so awesome. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A massive cookie to all of you who have supported this story! (::) is a cookie.

I hope I portrayed everyone well this chapter, I'm slowly getting used to Liam's character and his personality, but the work is worth it!

P.S I'm hoping the chapters will slowly get longer as we progress, for this episode chapters are probably going to be shorter than normal. Sorry!

This was inspired by a mix of Jordan Parrish's: Behind the pretty eyes, and Black Sun by IsYourH3artTaken.

A huge thanks to both of them~

-Hope

**Thanks:** 13, , itsashortiee, becca1130, , ashtree15, RoseBud1923, Mari McGarrett, MagicBrownie, Dallas S. Winchester, AppoloniaAstria, rants and oblivious, e, lose-your-mind, lineelming, dancer2828, crazyweirdwolf9157, TESMuscolo, SeekingLove, Red K 5, Pluv143000, OneHeart OneDirection, MarishkaTheUnderdog, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3, Kisbetter, Geekster, thinkpink808, JustALonelySoul, AuroraManning567

Sorry if I missed your name! (let me know!)


	3. Chapter 3:- The Benefactor pt1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Title: **Priceless

**Summary:** Thalissa Stilinski, student at Beacon High, master of trigonometry and twin to the erratic and secretive 'Stiles' Stilinski. But what will happen to those secrets when a new boy tries out for Lacrosse? An OCxLiam story. Please review.

**A/N:** _Welcome to my new fic! _I've finished writing FBFA up to the end of season 3, so I thought I'd give this a try!~ Let me know what you think in your review! Enjoy!

_Let me know if you want to beta this story._

_Family is priceless~ Book one_

Thalissa had only been knocked unconscious once before. It was when she was eight and her brother was messing around with his new baseball bat. He and Scott had been chasing each other around the living room, and she'd been reading on the couch.

It was only after Stiles's third delighted scream that she finally looked up and saw what they were doing. Almost immediately she wanted to join them, and so she dropped her book on the ground and sprinted towards her brother who was currently chasing Scott.

Unfortunately for her, Thalissa's eagerness blinded her and she collided with Scott, and as they both fell to the ground, she wasn't able to twist herself into the right position. It ended with her slamming her head into the wall.

She had woken up two minutes after, her father worrying frantically over her.

This time though, she knew it had been far longer than two minutes.

Slowly Thalissa blinked her eyes open, her hand immediately reaching for her forehead to press against it- trying to shut out the painful headache she had. She soon realized it was her room, as the world slowly returned to her.

"Hey Lissa," she heard someone mumble, and she turned to see Stiles by her bed.

A small smile graced her face. "Hello," she slurred. Thalissa hated how groggy she felt, and how slow her thoughts were.

"Don't move too quickly," her brother said quickly as he sniffed. "You're- you're okay, the doc's just said that you needed to rest."

Thalissa nodded her head slightly and moved her hand to rub at her eyes. "What happened?"

"You- Uh- One of the hospital patients, they went crazy. He attacked you and knocked you out," Stiles said quickly as he held a glass of water to her lips.

She drank greedily, trying to focus on Stiles's blurred face. "Oh… I think I remember that," she spoke slowly.

"Yeah well," Stiles's knee bounced up and down rapidly as he leaned forward, smoothing down her hair. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Thalissa blinked, unused to his concern. "Thanks."

"So um," Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. "Dad's already left for work. He made you some chicken soup but it's gone cold now."

She smiled softly. "'Course he did. It's like the only thing he knows to do when one of us gets sick."

"Yeah, but he makes some pretty damn good soup," Stiles grins.

Thalissa scoffs. "That's 'cause he uses flavor sachet's. He's a cheat."

"Well," Stiles grins. "I think you're the one with the cooking gene's in our family. I'd probably have died from cafeteria food if you hadn't been making me lunch everyday."

She lowered her gaze in bashfulness. "It's only leftovers."

"H-yeah," he scoffs. "Amazing- Freaking awesome leftovers! Seriously, you're like- perfect."

Thalissa only smiles, embarrassed by his compliments. "If you weren't such a dumbass, then you'd be perfect too."

"Wait what?" Stiles stuttered as Thalissa giggled. "Why am I a dumbass?"

She sighed and bit her lip. All this time she had never expressed her annoyance at how he'd basically abandoned her, and she wasn't about to tell him now. "What? You play video games every spare second you can get- and you're not even that good!"

"Hey! You only beat me _once_," he protested. She was relieved she'd been able to change the subject.

And so Thalissa rolled her eyes. "We've only _played _once."

"Well- That's not- Pfft," he gestured frantically before taking a calming breath. "Alright. You. Me. Right now. Zombie Revolution 3."

She giggled and waved her finger at him. "Why don't we start with something easier huh? Barbie Pool house Dress up is always fun."

Stiles groaned loudly and nudged her lightly with his elbow. "You- You suck."

Thalissa quirked a brow.

Her brother raised his hands in surrender at her expression and groaned loudly. "That's it! I was going to make you some soup but now- No now you're- Oh don't give me that look- Lissa no fair!"

As he'd been talking she'd slowly jutted out her bottom lip and let it quiver. A perfect 'puppy dog' expression.

"Fine!" He glared at her. "I'll make you some soup, but it's going to be boiling hot!"

Thalissa laughed as her brother hurried out the room. "Don't forget Barbie, Stiles!" She called after him.

She listened as he growled in frustration, amusement making her smile as the room grew silent.

Gradually the memory of the day before came back to her as she waited.

Liam getting injured at practice, them taking him to the hospital… Liam asking her to dinner on friday- Thalissa blushed at that - and then….

"Liam!" Thalissa suddenly gasped. She sat up frantically and Stiles quickly returned at her shout. He dashed inside and moved to keep her lying down. "Liam! Is he okay? That boy- he was covered in blood- and his teeth, Stiles, his teeth they were-"

Stiles grabbed her shoulders though, rubbing them soothingly. "It's okay- Shh," he calmed her.

"But Stiles, he was holding Liam- Is he okay?" Thalissa said in panic.

Her brother opened his mouth to answer her, but his phone began to ringing. He groaned and pulled it out to turn it off, but paused when he saw the name that flashed on the screen. Thalissa leaned forward slightly to see it.

Scott had called him.

"Um," Stiles said slowly. "I've got to answer this, stay calm okay?"

As he clambered out the door Thalissa's eyes roamed until they landed on her bedside radio. The time displayed was 05:00.

She groaned.

Why did she have to wake up so early.

Eventual Stiles's conversation carried to her, and she listened to it intently.

"Right now?" Stiles almost shouted in the phone. "But she just woke up!"

There was silence as Scott must have spoken. "No- No I haven't told her anything."

"No I won't tell her Scott! You know we can't, it's not safe," he disagreed angrily.

What didn't he want to tell Thalissa? She frowned as her headache worsened. Just more secrets. "Yeah I'll come over. But I don't know what- No- Yeah okay see you soon," Stiles finished his call.

Thalissa did her best to look inconspicuous, but it didn't seem to matter because her brother didn't meet her eyes. "I've got to go, Scott wants help with a- With a project, before school starts."

"We don't have any projects," Thalissa teased. "We haven't even had a full day of school yet."

Stiles's cheeks warmed and he scratched his head nervously as he fumbled for an excuse. "It's- It's for um- For lacrosse. Yeah! For lacrosse. Coach asked us yesterday."

"Okay," Thalissa grinned as she let it slide.

His excuse didn't matter, because she was going to find out what the hell was going on.

Stiles smiled in relief and quickly kissed his sister on the cheek. "Okay. Rest up, Dad says you don't have to go to school today. I'll see you."

"Alright," she agrees as he leaves the room. "Bye Stiles."

"Bye!" She hears him call and then a moment later the front door slams shut.

Thalissa waited a moment, and then- ignoring her dizziness and headache - climbed out bed. She swayed a moment and leaned against the wall as she reclaimed her balance.

Once she felt better, she hurried to change from her wrinkled clothes that she'd warn the day before, into a simple white tee and jeans, along with her red 'Iron Man' hoodie.

She shivered when she saw it was still dark out, but made her way downstairs and out the door. Stiles's jeep wasn't in the drive anymore, but she knew she could get to Scott's in about twenty minutes by bike.

And so that's what she did.

Thalissa was only mildly worried about riding a bike after having a head injury, but as her headache and dizziness cleared, she felt better about the idea. The road was silent as she pedaled, and her bike's lamp did it's best to illuminate her path.

When she finally reached Scott's house, she eyed her brother's jeep a moment before climbing off her bicycle and hurrying to the door.

Thankfully it was unlocked, so she opened it and creeped inside.

The living room was empty, and she could hear hushed voices upstairs. As quietly as possible she hiked up the steps, and paused when she reached Scott's door.

"...We're going to take the tape off you're mouth, if you scream it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off, got it?" She heard her brother's voice asked.

What the hell?

Thalissa suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

What exactly was her brother doing?

But then again... Tape? Screaming? Maybe she didn't want to know

There was a painful exclamation as she heard someone rip tape off someone else, and then her brother spoke again. "Okay, Liam, now you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of those confusing things that happened tonight."

She blinked. That didn't make any sense.

"Do you understand?" Her brother asked.

She squealed in shock whens he heard Liam's voice answer. "Not really."

"Good, that's good," her brother rambled.

Another voice spoke up then, and she bit her lip as she realized who it was. Scott. "I don't understand either."

Thalissa bit her fist to stop herself from laughing.

"Maybe you should tell him?" Stiles offered bitterly.

Liam's voice speaks up again and Thalissa slowly nudges the door ajar so she can see what's going on. "Tell me what?"

"Liam…" Her brother drawls.

Scott speaks up again, as Thalissa can make out his back. "What happened, what I did to you… which I had to do in order to save you, it's going to change you."

"Unless it kills you." Stiles cuts in.

Thalissa blinks and then slams the door open, realizing something was seriously wrong.

"What the hell is going on?" She almost shouted.

But when she took in the scene before her, she almost fainted.

Her brother and Scott stood stunned, caught red handed, as her gaze moved onto Liam.

Liam sat duct-taped to a chair, and looked at her with a pleading expression.

"Okay…" Thalissa drawled, not knowing what else to say.

Stiles quickly held up his hands in surrender. "It's not what it looks like."

"Wait, what does it look like?" Scott asked in confusion.

Thalissa ignored both of them, instead charging past them to kneel next to Liam. "Holy sh- What happened to you?"

"They kidnapped me," he says sourly as Thalissa works on the duct tape on his arms.

Stiles and Scott share a whispered conversation for a moment before her brother speaks up again. "We can explain Thalissa."

"Nope," Stiles interrupted. "No we definitely can not explain this. Ah god we're so screwed- This is like- We are- Extraordinarily screwed."

Thalissa finally freed Liam's arms, and she quickly moved onto his legs. "Liam, you okay?"

"Not really," he met her gaze, his eyes alighting slightly. "But thanks for freeing me."

She sighed and glanced at the other two boys in the room, both were in deep thought. "I don't even want to know what they were thinking," she admits to Liam.

"Thalissa," Scott speaks up again. "Please just- Don't go yet. I really need to speak with Liam."

Thalissa pauses in her fumbling to glare at the boy. "No I am _definitely_ not leaving him here. This is beyond crazy, this is insane. I don't even _want _to-"

"Lissa," Stiles interrupts her to crouch in front of her.

Oh god.

He's giving her that look.

That look that means 'if there's one thing that I ever ask of you that you _have_ to agree to, this is it.' Thalissa narrows her eyes at him.

"Trust me. Please," he says quietly.

Thalissa glares hard at him, before glancing back at Liam who is struggling to free his feet. "You'd better know what you're doing," she spat. "And you are going to explain _everything _when you get home."

"Thalissa," she hears Liam beg softly.

Her stomach churns with guilt, and her eyes meet Stiles's again.

This situation was so messed up.

Liam duct-taped to a chair... Her brother and Scott watching on...

She shuddered as her frown returns.

What exactly did she _owe _Stiles? It's not like he'd done anything for her in the past few years.

"Lissa?" Stiles questions when he realises she hadn't moved.

She slowly starts shaking her head, turning back to Liam to rip off the remaining tape. "No, I'm sorry, but not this. I'll see you later brother," she announces quickly before standing.

"Thanks," Liam breathes as he wobbles towards the door. Thalissa quickly follows him, ignoring Scott's please for them to come back.

X

When they reach the drive, Thalissa turns to Liam and gives an anxious smile. "So um. Sorry?"

"I'll see you at school," he says simply and then turns to leave.

Thalissa doesn't want him to leave like that, but she honestly has no idea what to say.

Something tells her that 'Sorry my brother kidnapped you and duct-taped you to a chair, but I hope we can still be friends' wouldn't go over very well.

So instead she watches him until he disappears from her line of sight, before hurrying to her bike to get home.

Stiles is waiting for her though, he leans against the jeep with his fingers drumming against his thigh. "Lissa!" He calls when he spots her.

"Take me home please," she said quietly as she grabbed her bike and slid it into the back seat. "And I don't want to know what crazy _fetish _you have-"

Stiles groans, interrupting her. "It wasn't like that. We just had to speak to him and didn't want him to run away. Besides, the whole duct tape idea was Scott's, not mine."

"You're both insane," she sighs as she climbs into the passenger seat. "First you break his ankle, then you kidnap him. That's like- Two freaking charges! Dad's going to be so mad-"

"No don't tell dad," Stiles quickly cuts her off. "Please don't."

"You kidnapped the boy!" Thalissa exclaims and gestures wildly. "Who's to say he hasn't already called the cops on us?"

Stiles rolls his eyes as he starts the car. "He's not going call the cops."

"Why?" Thalissa asked, growing impatient. "Give me one good reason why."

Her brother fumed. "Scott saved his life. That's why."

"He what?" Thalissa frowned. Slowly pieces began to fit together and she turned to him. "Is this about the boy from the hospital?"

At her question Stiles clamps his mouth shut.

Thalissa groans and crosses her arms angrily. "Not more of this nonsense. Tell me what's going on or I'll tell dad what happened."

"I- I can't tell you," Stiles says quietly.

She whirls on him. "Why not?"

"Firstly, it's not my place to tell you anything," Stiles says- he holds up a finger to count. "Secondly, if you find out you're going to be put in danger.-" His voice catches and he quickly clears it. "-And I can't let you get hurt."

"...Stiles," Thalissa says quietly.

He just shakes his head and holds up a third finger. "Thirdly, and finally, you've got enough to worry about. This is your second last year of school and you don't need to get involved in this mess."

"What mess?" Thalissa asks quietly. "If you're in trouble Stiles-"

Stiles just glares at her for a moment before returning his attention to the road. "It doesn't matter. I can't tell you Thalissa, so please stop asking."

"No, if my brother's in trouble, then I want to help him," she announces. "I'm going to figure this out, and when I do I'm going to keep my little brother from trouble."

He glares at her. "I'm only younger than you by a minute."

"Exactly," Thalissa chirps. "Now, what's going to happen with Liam?"

Stiles sighs and adjusts his grip on the steering wheel. "I don't know."

Thalissa scoffs and glances out the window as the sun rises. "Great. Just perfect."

X

There was something different in the air between the two twins, something new- and Thalissa liked it. There was a change, like the moment before something big was going to happen. It sort of reminded her of the moment in a movie just before a big secret is revealed.

When they got home Stiles shadowed her as she went about preparing for school. He kept asking her how her head felt and whether she was _sure (like, 100% sure)_ she wanted to go to school.

At first it had been annoying, but slowly she realized that Stiles hadn't been like this in a long time. It was kind of nice once she got used to it.

Eventually she had to shoo him away so she could have a shower. At his complaints she mentioned that there was still some of their breakfast leftover from the previous day, and he was gone before she could blink.

When they finally made it to the car, Thalissa was happily surprised when Stiles talked to her. "So, what's going on with you and Liam?"

"Well considering you tied him up-" she teased and then chuckled at his expression. "No, but really I'm not sure. He asked me to dinner tonight-"

"Tonight?" Stiles squawked and then cleared his throat. "I mean- great. Perfect. Fantastic."

Thalissa frowned- what exactly was _wrong _with tonight? -and then gave a nervous chuckle at her brothers antics. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Stiles mumbled absently.

She nudged her brother teasingly. "You and Malia."

"Oh that.." he said slowly.

Thalissa rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it- we won't talk about it."

"Thanks," Stiles smiled at her quickly before pulling into the school parking lot. "Well, we're here."

"Yup," Thalissa agreed.

He nodded and parked the car before turning to her. "So, I'll see you. Make sure to go to the nurse as soon as you start feeling dizzy or anything- And I mean anything."

"Got it," she saluted her brother and climbed out of the car. "Oh and-" She added in afterthought. "Don't be kidnapping anyone else okay?"

At her brothers embarrassed stuttering, Thalissa laughed and hurried off.

She hoped he'd listen to her, but something told her that he never did.

X

**A/N: **YAY! Stiles and Thalissa bonding! I love it (feels.) Is it weird to be excited for my own character?

I can't believe how awesome you guys are! Thank you all for your awesome support! I love all of you and I'm so glad you enjoy my story.

Have a cookie (::) :D!

This was inspired by a mix of Jordan Parrish's: Behind the pretty eyes, and Black Sun by IsYourH3artTaken.

A huge thanks to both of them~

-Hope

**Thanks (Love to you all!):**

SilverShadowWolf46, SmileYouLiveLonger, Spiral-Of-Fools, TooChey, harrietx94, lauraosnes, noemi-fin, princessofdarknessmylove, AccioMarling, AngelCake32415 , BlackVeilBridesLoverX3 ,Constellation15, Davina Salvatore, ImagineDaydreams MarishkaTheUnderdog Omfgitsmia OneHeart OneDirection Pluv143000 Red K 5  
SeekingLove TESMuscolo crazyweirdwolf9157 dancer2828 danielscarfmanxx lineelming lose-your-min rants and oblivious sarbear101 teenliam .hae AppoloniaAstria Dallas S. Winchester MagicBrownie Mari McGarrett RoseBud1923 ashtree15 itsashortiee 13 becca1130 OwlGlow Kaylee100 AuroraManning567 .ravenclaw chapte dizzy-dreamer-98 The Rag Lady angelskull16

Sorry if I missed your name! (let me know!) I probably won't be continuing to add names to the thanks from now on, the list just keeps changing and it doesn't update with all the names, too glitchy.

_P.S _If any of you are interesting in beta'ing this story, tell me!


	4. Chapter 4:- The Benefactor pt2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Title:** Love is Priceless

**Summary:** Thalissa Stilinski, student at Beacon High, master of trigonometry and twin to the erratic and secretive 'Stiles' Stilinski. But what will happen to those secrets when a new boy tries out for Lacrosse? An OCxLiam story. Please review.

**A/N:** _Welcome to my new fic! _I've finished writing FBFA up to the end of season 3, so I thought I'd give this a try!~ Let me know what you think in your review! Enjoy!

**Twitter: **SPCMRose - check it out for bonus content, update news, and message me on twitter if you want me to reply quickly!

_Friends are priceless~ Book two_

Thalissa doesn't see Liam once throughout the day.

It kind of scares her how often she catches herself looking for him. Whens he walks through to the halls to her next class, she stands on her tippy-toes to try and find his head through the swarm of students.

She wouldn't dare admit it, but she had to describe her current dilemma an 'obsession.'

Of course nothing like the obsession Edward had with Bella, or Peeta had with Katniss.

It was more of an insane curiosity. She wanted to get to know the freshman. From their few interactions Thalissa knew that Liam certainly was worthy of her interest and fascination.

Thalissa doesn't really know what she expects to happen though if they were to meet throughout the day.

Did he still even want to speak with her?

Her gut churned at the thought. What if Stiles had ruined it all? Although she was fairly certain if Liam's brother kidnapped her she wouldn't want to speak with him.

But she also knew that there was far more going.

And so, at lunch, she skips her normal 'library cram times' for a chance to meet him at lunch.

But unfortunately she doesn't spot him then either.

And so, resigned, she makes her way to Chemistry.

Chemistry was perhaps her least favorite subject. She used to adore science, but know her obsession with mathematics and english pushed her in a different direction. She also had an obsession with poetry. Of course not many knew of her hobby.

Stiles and Scott are already seated at their lab, and when she enters she's surprised to see them wave her over.

"Uh, hi?" She greets skeptically.

Most of the time Stiles and Scott pair off with others, leaving Thalissa to work on her own.

"Hey," Stiles grins and pats the stool next to him. "Join us."

Thalissa's eyes widen. "Sorry?"

Scott turns to Stiles, who nudged him. "We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us."

"Yeah, I got that," she frowned. "Why the sudden change?"

Stiles sighed and tapped his fingers against the bench. "We want to talk to you."

Thalissa's interest piques. She had to admit that over the past few hours hundreds of reasons for the boys to kidnap Liam had sprouted in her head.

"Ah," she smirks and sits down, pulling out her books as she does.

They don't say anything until she looks up again, and when she does Scott clears his throat. "Stiles-" Her brother elbows him in the ribs. "-We," he amended. "Have decided that we can't tell you."

She blinks. "That's it?"

"Well-" Scott beings.

Stiles cuts him off. "Yes. That's it," he says pointedly.

Scot rolls his eyes.

Thalissa opens her mouth to say something, but the teacher walks in.

She fumes as the lesson drones on. Thalissa has always hated secrecy, and now that she was _so close _to finding out what the hell was going on, they just had to ruin it.

She was officially sick of it all.

When the class finally finished, Stiles and Scott gave a quick goodbye to her before scampering off. Thalissa took a calming breath before leaving the room and walking to her next class.

As she did, her eyes caught on a locker.

She knew whose locker it was.

On a whim, she pulled out a book from her bag and ripped a scrap of paper from it. She then quickly scribbled a message and stuck it in through the gap of the locker door.

_Hey, Liam. I hope you're feeling better, call me… if you want._

_-Thalissa_

She made sure to include her number before hurrying off as the bell rung.

Economics was particularly boring that day, and she couldn't help but glare at the back of Stiles's head from her position at the back of the class.

He'd really ruined such a good start to the day.

Gradually, Thalissa realised how exhausted she was- of all the lying and secrecy. She just wanted her brother back, along with her best friends. She hated that their secrets had taken such good friendships from her.

She missed Lyida and Scott. Plus she wanted to at least meet Malia, seeing as her brother was spending so much time with the new girl.

And then there was Kira as well. She'd been wrapped up in all the mystery almost as soon as she arrived.

Thalissa sighed and copied down her homework, biting her lip a moment later when she noticed Scott and Stiles whispering again.

She so badly just wanted to corner them and demand to know what was going on. But she doubted they would tell her, even then.

What exactly could be going on that was so dangerous? She knew her father was in on it all partially as well, so it couldn't be that bad? Right?

Surely he wouldn't let Stiles do anything illegal.

Finally the bell rung once more, and Thalissa hurried to her locker. She just wanted to go home and focus on her homework, instead of worrying over her brother.

She reached her locker and pulled out her bag, stuffing it with all her books before slipping her phone into her pockets. "Hey Lissa," Thalissa heard her brother greet her.

"Oh," she turned and frowned at his guilty expression. "Please don't tell me-"

"I can't drive you home today," he said quickly, interrupting her.

Damn.

She doesn't find herself growing angry though, she'd used up most of her rage throughout Economics.

Thalissa _may have _imagined ways of coercing her brother to talk. Her favorite was stealing his jeep.

"Alright," Thalissa sighed. "You brought my bike?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he quickly pulled her into a one armed hug. "See you at home?"

"Of course," she agreed quickly and then closed her locker as he retreated.

Thalissa quickly decides that she needs to buy a car.

It was about time too.

X

By the time she gets home it's dark out, and her father's cruiser is in the drive. She puts her bike away before shrugging on her pack and entering the house. "Hey dad," she calls.

"Lissa?" She hears him ask from the kitchen, and makes her way there.

When she walks through the doorway her dad is standing, looking awfully mad with his hands on his hips. "Um… hey?"

"Thalissa May Stilinski," he begins, his voice tight. "You went to school today?"

She bites her lip nervously and looks to her feet. "Yeah."

"After being unconscious for hours because you hit your head?" He continued.

She shuffles her feet. "Yes, but in my defence Stiles totally went along with it."

"No way," her father pointed at her. "Don't try to do that."

"Do what?" Thalissa asks innocently, but then drops the act at her father's glare. "Alright. I'm sorry, I just don't like missing school."

It was the truth. She hated missing school and growing behind in her homework.

He sighs and points upstairs. "You're going to go upstairs and relax, understood?"

"But I need to make dinner," Thalissa tried to protest.

Her dad just shakes his head. "I'll make dinner. Now get going."

"Alright, sorry," she says bashfully before practically running from the room.

Thalissa closes her bedroom door, dumping her bag on her desk and placing her cellphone on the bedside table. With some reluctance she settles into bed.

Although only a moment later she's bolting upright at the sound of her phone beeping.

She doesn't recognise the number, and her frown deepens.

_Party tonight. Tell me you can come?_

_Liam :)_

An address was at the bottom of the message.

She was surprised for a moment. Liam had not only replied to her, but invited her out as well? Maybe she had been over thinking everything. The boy clearly wasn't as mad at her as she thought he would be.

Thalissa bit her lip, glancing at the door before texting back.

_Sounds fun. I'll be there in an hour._

_-Thalissa_

Well… Now she just had to borrow her dad's car.

Crap.

X

Thalissa drove down the dark path, tugging her bomber jacket to ward of the chil. After her father had gotten over his initial concern (she had just been knocked unconscious), he _encouraged _her to go. He knew that Thalissa hardly went out, and the fact that she was _begging _him to go was overwhelming.

He had worried he would throw a bunch of streamers at her in celebration.

And so he eagerly handed her his car keys, after she assured her she'd drive safely.

She checked her phone and noticed that Liam hadn't responded. The address was pretty far as well, and she wondered for a moment if someone was messing with her.

It wasn't like she knew the number that had texted her.

But then again only a few people even had _her _number.

When she finally pulled up to the beautiful looking house, her breath caught.

Stiles was here, so was Scott and Kira… judging by the vehicles.

What was going on?

Thalissa quickly hopped out of the car and tucked her hands into her jacket sleeves as she walked. The door was slightly ajar, and it was easy for her to nudge it open further.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" She hears Scott suggest.

Why was she always walking into such weird conversations?

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs," Liam says simply. "You guys are out of your freaking minds."

Something must happen, because then Liam's talking again. "I don't know how you did that eye thing, and I don't care," she hears him step in her direction. "I'm walking out the door right now!"

"I thought I said not to kidnap anyone!" Thalissa yells as she storms into the room.

But what she sees makes her stop.

Liam suddenly falls to the ground screaming as he clutches his ears. Lydia, Malia, Scott, Stiles and Kira all watch on in mild shock as they realize Thalissa is standing there.

Suddenly Liam's hands rake against the floor, his nails extending into… claws.

"Oh my-" Thalissa begins, but is cut off when a light flashes through the window.

Scott glares at Liam. "Who else did you tell?"

"Lissa," Stiles begins as Scott interrogates Liam. "Hi."

"Hi," she breathes, overwhelmed.

It was almost like the comical point in a movie, where everyone freezes- too scared to move.

Suddenly Malia roars wildly, and Stiles turns to comfort her. "Hey… Okay basement. Now," he hurries to drag her away. "Now."

"What am I supposed to do with the hordes gathering outside?" Lydia asks.

Thalissa meanwhile moves to crouch next to Liam, only to jump back in shock as he turns on her. Liam growls, fangs forming in his mouth and his claws slashing wildly.

Thalissa gasps "Holy sh-"

"Thalissa!" Scott shouts for her. "Kira grab Thalissa, we need to get-"

"Lydia, who throws the best parties in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks a panicked Lydia.

Kira moves towards Thalissa, but she's reluctant to let the girl lead her as she watches Scott grab Liam by the arms. "What? Me, obviously," Lydia mutters.

"Please someone tell me I've gone insane," Thalissa mumbles as she watches Liam's face morph before her eyes. His blue orbs glow a shade of amber and his face protrudes looking far more animalistic.

Kira chuckles nervously. "Ha-No. No I don't think so."

Thalissa watches as her brother takes Malia away- grabbing the shackles as he does.

She decides that she should have taken her father's advice and stayed home.

X

"Liam?" Thalissa asks quietly. "Are you okay?"

Kira pushes her back though, away from Liam. "Don't talk to him right now."

Her warning is doubled by Liam who suddenly thrashes against the restraints, his claws lashing out for Scott. "I got him. hold his hands."

Kira moves to help Scott as Thalissa collapses to the ground, watching in horror as Liam breaks away from the restraints. He and Scott fight, and for a moment Liam looks like he's going to win, until Kira runs forward and hits his back with a paddle.

Thalissa gaped- Liam had just tried to kill Scott. If it even was Liam...

Before she can stop herself, Thalissa is running forward to catch Liam's unconscious form.

"Okay," she breathes. "Okay what-"

"Oh, God. I didn't kill him did I?" Kira questions.

Scott shakes his head as he hugs Kira to him. "No. He's out cold."

"Excuse me!" Thalissa interrupts as she watches Liam's face return to normal. "Someone start explaining this, please."

Kira and Scott share a look, before the former pats him on the chest and gives and encouraging wink. "Um well," Scott begins as he scratches his head in thought. "He's a werewolf."

"Right," Thalissa drawls. "And I'm Queen of England."

Scott glares at Kira who giggles, but turns back to Thalissa a moment later. "I'm an Alpha werewolf, and to save Liam's life from a Wendigo I had to bite him."

"You bit Liam?" Thalissa said through a disbelieving chuckle. "And now he's a werewolf."

Helpless, Scott turns to Kira for assistance. "Just show her Scott."

Scott frowns. "But-"

"Show me what?" Thalissa asks as she props Liam against a support beam.

In answer, Scott sighs before stalking towards Thalissa.

"Um," Thalissa bites her lip nervously. "You're kinda scaring me."

Suddenly, Scott's eyes flash red as his face starts morphing. Just like Liam's.

Thalissa watches in stunned silence as his teeth grow into fangs and his nails extend into claws.

Her brain slowly worked to unjumble her thoughts.

The first thing she decided, was that Scott looked terrifying.

The second was that Kira seemed to be thoroughly amused by her reaction. No doubt Thalissa was slack jawed and gaping like a fish.

The third and final thought was more of a statement.

Scott was _definitely _not human.

"I'm a werewolf, and I can control it." Scott told her. "But it's the full moon tonight, which forces those without control to shift. That's what's happening to Liam and Malia."

She blinks. "Wait… My brother is dating a werewolf?"

Kira giggles again as Scott's face returns to normal. Thalissa shudders as she watches his eyes go from ruby red to their normal shade of obsidian. "Kind of. She's more of a were-coyote."

"Okay…" Thalissa nods slowly. "This is so insane. I kind of wish I was right about you secretly selling drugs… That would be less crazy than this."

Her eyes then flash to Kira as she holds up a hand. "You should also tell her that I'm a Kitsune- fox shift, and Lydia is a banshee."

"A what now?" Thalissa asks in confusion.

Scott then interupts her as he moves to Liam, but Thalissa crawls in front of the unconscious boy protectively. "I need to tie him up," Scott says carefully. "Otherwise he'll escape and kill someone."

"No," Thalissa shakes her head. "Liam wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

She isn't sure why she says it with so much confidence. She'd hardly known the boy for more than a day.

Kira crosses the room and kneels next to Thalissa, meeting her in the eye. "Whatever you thought you knew, it doesn't matter now. We're the ones who have been handling all this, so you need to trust us."

"Fine," Thalissa agrees quietly and watches as Scott ties Liam up. "But I'm not leaving."

Scott glances at Kira. "Maybe you should," he starts. "It isn't safe for you right now."

"Safe how?" She asks quietly.

The memory of Scott's red eyes and Liam's flailing claws suddenly comes back to her in a flash.

Scott looks pointedly at Liam in answer. "He's dangerous," he amends.

"I'm strong," Thalissa defends. "I can protect myself."

Kira smiles sadly. "Alright," she turns to Scott and gives him a pointed look. "She's going to stay."

Thalissa wonders why Kira suddenly changed her mind, but she honestly couldn't care.

"Perfect," Scott grumbles and then walks away to the end of the lake house with his arms crossed. Kira rubs Thalissa's shoulder sympathetically before following after him.

The mahogany blonde slides up next to Liam, whose head drops to lean against her shoulder. She smiles and tucks her hands into her sleeves.

"Werewolf," Thalissa sighs and looks up into the sky. Her eyes fall on the full moon, and she can't help but shiver at the memory of Liam's shift.

His eyes weren't like Scott. Scott was still… himself. But Liam- Liam looked horribly angry.

She had to admit though that she would have never guessed the secret was werewolves, not in a million years. Her lips quirked into a smirk when the puzzle pieces fell.

So that boy _wasn't _just a crazy patient. he was a… what had Scott said? Wendigo?

Thalissa had to wonder how they all got into this mess, and how Stiles had managed to hide it all from her.

For a moment she wanted to pull out her phone and ring her brother, but then she remembered what had happened.

Was Stiles with a crazed werewolf like she was?

It did explain the shackles.

Thalissa scoffed.

Of course he had a legitimate excuse for shackles.

Music began blaring from Scott's phone, and she tempted a look at the couple.

Currently they were dancing, and Thalissa quickly turned when she saw how intimate the moment was.

She had to admit, even with all the weird crap going on, it was nice... in an unexplainable way.

Perhaps it was just because she'd been spending so much time with her old friends.

Suddenly, Liam shifted at her side, and her eyes flashed to his head that rested on her shoulder. She watched as his eyes slowly blinked open, and then focused on her.

"Hey," she breathed in relief. "Good to see you're awake."

But Liam didn't respond, only moved away from her.

"Liam?" She asked, growing worried.

The boy's eyes flashed to meet hers, and she watched as they began to glow amber. "Thalissa," he gritted out. "You need to- To get away from me."

"No it's okay," she reassured him. "You're fine. I'm right here."

He didn't react to her words. Finding courage that she didn't know she had, Thalissa took a tip from a movie she'd seen once.

Slowly she crawled forward, ignoring how erratic Liam's breathing was, and the way his nails were slowly morphing into beastly claws. "Look at me," she said quietly at first. "You're okay. Everything is fine and we're going to go back to the party and you're not going to wolf out and then I am going to force you to dance with me," Thalissa said in a frantic ramble.

For a moment she thought it had worked because his breathing slowed.

But Liam began to growl, a low and scary sound that had Thalissa scrambling away from him.

Scott's attention was finally drawn to Liam's, just in to time to watch as he broke free from the chains and leap through the window.

Thalissa frowned and turned to Scott with a curious quirk to her brow. "I tried. Guess he _really _doesn't want to dance"

Kira erupted into a fit of giggles as Scott sighed and hurried to follow Liam. Thalissa watched him leave, before turning back to Kira. "So, what else do I need to know?"

"Stiles has a bunch of books on Lycanthropy," Kira suggested. "You most as well head home. you're not going to be seeing Liam again tonight."

Thalissa shook her head slowly as she stood up, dusting off her pants. "I should check on my brother before I go."

"That may not be a good idea," Kira said slowly. "He's in the basement with Malia, and she doesn't have much control either."

She froze. "Wait…" Slowly the mahogany blonde's voice grew higher in pitch. "Are you saying my brother is stuck in a confined place with a hungry were-coyote?"

She'd known he'd been in trouble, but the way Kira had just explained it made her realise how bad her brother's situation was.

"No?" Kira asked rather than stated. But at Thalissa's worried look she flashes her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, like I said, we've been dealing with all this for a while. She's all chained up again a cement pole. Stiles is safe."

Thalissa rubbed her arm as she considered Kira's words. "I guess I don't really know anything do I? I mean, I still can't believe Scott's a werewolf."

"I'll tell you what," Kira said and dug into her pockets. "I'll give you a call in an hour or so, let you know what's going on. As long as you go home?"

"Alright," Thalissa relented as she took Kira's phone from her extended hand, texting herself- that way Kira would have her number, and she would have Kira's. "But, can we check on Liam and Scott first?

Kira held up her hand. "We can't help them. Just go home and read some of your brother's books."

"Fine," she relents. Thalissa knows Kira is right, it's not like she could think of another way to help Liam. Although for a second she could ahve sworn her words had helped the boy.

Thalissa reluctantly grins as she hands back the phone. "Thanks Kira."

The girl shrugs. "No problem."

With one last reassuring nod from Kira, Thalissa then makes her way back home. She hopes the rest of the weekend won't be so crazy.

But considering everything that had happened so far, she doubted the insanity would be ending anytime soon.

X

**A/N: **Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of _Priceless. _This was inspired by a mix of Jordan Parrish's: Behind the pretty eyes, and Black Sun by IsYourH3artTaken.

A huge thanks to both of them~

I hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to starting this journey with you!

-Hope


	5. Chapter 5:- IED pt1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf ETC

**Title:** Love is Priceless

**Summary:** Thalissa Stilinski, student at Beacon High, master of trigonometry and twin to the erratic and secretive 'Stiles' Stilinski. But what will happen to those secrets when a new boy tries out for Lacrosse? An OCxLiam story. Please review.

**A/N:** _Welcome to my new fic! _I've finished writing FBFA up to the end of season 3, so I thought I'd give this a try!~ Let me know what you think in your review! Enjoy!

_Friends are priceless~ Book two_

Thalissa stared at the picture and then at the door. She did it again, and again, and again. When she'd gotten home her feet had carried her up the stairs and she had found herself in her brother's room. It took her about a minute to find the trunk that he hid under his bed, she'd known he always hid everything secret in there.

When she'd finally picked the lock Thalissa had closed her eyes for a moment, hoping that the porn Stiles sometimes kept in the trunk wasn't there. Gradually, she let her eyes open and to her relief, only old books were in there. Books on Lycanthropy and Mythical creatures to be specific.

The first she had picked up, _'The Nature of Wolves'_, didn't have anything on _werewolves_ but it did contain an extensive view on wolf behaviour. Thalissa had put it down and picked up the next one, _'A Guide to all things Mythical_.' This was a large encyclopedia of sorts, and when she'd finally found the few pages on werewolves her heart had stopped.

There was a picture, a depiction of what the writer assumed werewolves looked like. She had stared at it, and then tried to fit the horrible monster to Liam's face.

Sure Liam had been terrifying when he shifted, but he had nothing on _this _monster.

With a sigh Thalissa put the book away and reached for one titled _'An extensive study into the effects of Lycanthropy.' _With a satisfied grin she hopped onto her brother's bed and began to read. After about ten minutes she realised she probably should be taking notes… or something, so she quickly grabbed a notepad off her brother's desk and began to write.

_Werewolves are a supernatural species of shape-shifter._

That line stunted Thalissa as she wrote it, because she wondered exactly _how many _supernatural creatures there were.

_They usually appear in human form and can shift to varying degrees into a bipedal wolf-like creature with increased body hair, fangs and glowing eyes._

When she wrote that she'd drawn a picture of what she'd remembered wolf-Liam to look like.

_Abilities_

_Heightened Senses: Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans._

_Accelerated Healing: Werewolves heal quickly from most injuries._

_Enhanced Agility: Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans._

_Enhanced Strength: Werewolves are much stronger than humans._

_Pain Transference: Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases._

_Memory Transference: Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. This ability can also allow direct "mind to mind' communication._

At that Thalissa had officially had enough reading for one day. _Memory Transference? _Was her brother seriously involved with all of… this, for the past two years? She wondered how she'd missed all the signs. Now that she thought about it, her brother had done a pretty good job of covering things up. But still, she wished she'd picked up on all of it earlier.

The thought of her brother… going up against werewolves, it did something awful to her stomach. With a yawn Thalissa went about packing everything away before she returned to her room and dived under the covers of her bed.

Sleep did not find her easily, and she wasn't at all surprised. Eventually Stiles must have returned home, for she felt someone climb into the bed next to her and pull her into a hug. "Hey Lissa."

"Hey," she greeted sleepily. "I think you're a little sick in the head Stiles, no one has that many werewolf books."

Stiles stilled for a moment, before letting out a sheepish laugh. "H-Yeah. Well I- I needed to know- Wait you went through my stuff?"

Thalissa giggled and blinked open her heavy eyes. "If it makes you feel better, Kira suggested I read up on werewolves. I must say there's enough in those books to give me nightmares for a week."

"So… You know," Stiles summarised hesitantly. His eyes were wide and filled with concern. Thalissa shifted, wanting to hug her brother closer.

She flashed him a reassuring smile. "Yeah. I'm okay though."

"Right. Yeah- Okay. I'm glad you're okay," Stiles said slowly, his voice barely a whisper.

Thalissa shifted again, cuddling into her brother's shoulder as she let her eyes fall closed. "Sleep now. We'll talk later."

"Alright," he agrees and lifts his free hand to brush back some of his sister's hair. "G'night Lissa."

She doesn't fall asleep straight away, so she listens as her brother's breaths slow and deepen. Soon she can tell he's asleep by his steady breaths and she slowly let's herself fall asleep as well, comforted by her brother's presence.

When she wakes, Stiles is still fast asleep in her arms. She smiles affectionately before slowly sliding out of bed. Thankfully he doesn't wake from the movement, and she heads to take a shower. The warm water relaxes her muscles, and she didn't realize how tense she was.

She figured seeing a werewolf was enough to make anyone stressed.

Once she was showered and changed, she peeked her head into her room to check on Stiles. He was still fast asleep, so she headed downstairs to work on breakfast.

Their father had already left for work, and so Thalissa went about the calming process of preparing a greasy meal of bacon and eggs. Eventually she heard the shower turn on upstairs, and around the time she had the meal served Stiles bounded down the steps.

"Oh sis, you're the best," he exclaimed and grabbed his plate before sitting down _at the table_. Thalissa froze.

Stiles was _sitting at the table_.

Eventually he noticed that she hadn't moved, and he frowned at her. "Lissa? You okay?"

"You're- You're sitting," is all she said as she moved to join him. "You never sit."

Stiles blinks and then shrugs. "Guess not."

And finally Thalissa realized that Stiles had _changed_. His eyes were lighter and his body slumped instead of stock straight. He was _comfortable _around her again.

Thalissa couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I was going to buy a car today," she comments around a mouthful of egg. "Maybe invite Liam?"

Stiles purses his lips. "I don't like that kid."

"But he's part of Scott's pack now right?" Thalissa asked. She'd read that in one of the books she'd paged through. "Because Scott turned Liam, right?"

The response she gets is for Stiles to groan and bury his head. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to like him. He's going to end up killing someone, I know it."

"Please," Thalissa scoffs as she stands to clean her plate, taking Stiles's empty one with her. "I'm sure we can stop him before it comes to that."

Stiles grumbled incoherently and followed his sister into the kitchen. "I don't think you should be alone with Liam."

"I haven't even asked him yet," Thalissa nudges him with her elbow. "Now, you need to promise me that you're not going to hide anything like this from me again."

She watches as her brother freezes at her words. "I- Can we talk about this later?"

"Alright," Thalissa relents. "I get there's a lot I don't understand, but I'm not a little kid Stiles. I can take care of myself."

Stiles sighs but nods reluctantly. She watches as he heads upstairs.

'_Right,' _Thalissa thinks. _'Time to call Liam, who's a werewolf, with fangs and claws and- Urgh! Don't think about it.' _Before she can change her mind she scrolls through her phone and finds the text Liam sent her.

With shaky fingers she dials his number.

"Hey," she says as soon as he answers. "It's me, Thalissa. I just- Wanted to call, check up on you."

Thalissa smacks her forehead. _'Check up on you? Lame Liss.' _Was it always this hard for her to talk to Liam? Because she isn't sure she can take much more embarrassment.

"Well I'm fine," Liam's bitter reply startles Thalissa. "Is that all?"

'_Oh crap, what did I do now?_' She notices her brother peeking around the corner of the wall. "Uh- No. No I was actually going to see if you wanted to come pick out a car with me. We could maybe grab some lunch and rent a movie?"

Thalissa barely resisted the urge to say 'grab a bite to eat.' Even though she was sure her brother would enjoy the pun, Liam didn't sound like he was in the mood.

"No," he answers harshly. "Goodbye Thalissa."

Thalissa frowns. "Wait- Wait Liam I'm sorry-" she looks at her phone, her mouth gaping. "I'm… Sorry? _Crap_."

She stood stunned as the words _call ended_ flash on her phone's screen. Thalissa had never heard Liam that angry, not even the other night at the lakehouse. "So… what'd he say?" Stiles asked feigning casualty as he walked down the steps.

"You were listening," Thalissa says quietly as she collapses onto the sofa. "He said no."

Thalissa doesn't miss the quick victory dance Stiles does. With a sigh she closes her eyes and leans her head back. It startles her for a moment when Stiles sits down next to her, his body pressing against hers. She'd almost forgotten how comforting it was to have her brother near.

"Ah hell. What'd he _actually _say? And don't lie," he adds in after thought.

She remains silent for a moment, considering her words. _'What could have I done to make him so mad at me?' _Stiles rubs his face for a moment before reaching out and intertwining his fingers with her. Thalissa sends him a grateful smile and takes a breath. "He didn't really say anything, he just- Liam seemed angry at me, he barely said a dozen words to me."

"Oh," Stiles purses his lips. "Well I know Scott was acting like a dumbass when he first got bit. And- I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you- But I did some digging. Turns out Liam has some serious anger issue. You really shouldn't speak to him."

Thalissa rolls her eyes at his last comment, but bites her lip. Could that be it? She was sure she would be up for talking to anyone if she had been turned into a werewolf.

"Hey! This is great though, that means I can help you buy a car instead of some newly turned werewolf who would probably bite your head off," He grins and moves to grab his jacket. "Then afterwards we can stop for curly fries."

Thalissa rolls her eyes but follows along after him. Spending time with her brother was almost as good as spending time with Liam. "If you're sure, I don't want to crush your plans."

Stiles scoffs and waves off her concerns. "Nah, nothing too important. Let's get going, I know the perfect place about an hour away."

X

"Wait, you're telling me that Derek isn't actually a murderer?" Thalissa asks as she dries off the window of her freshly washed car. "That _Peter_ is a crazy serial killer and that Jackson turned into this big lizard thing and killed a bunch of people for Matt. Oh and- All those deaths were actually sacrifices for this Darach chick _who was actually my English teacher?_"

Stiles moves to dry down the passenger door. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And you were possessed by an evil demon which is why you went to Eichen house?" Thalissa glares at her brother. "You seriously hid all of this from me?"

Stiles shrugs. "You went away for a few weeks anyway remember? That big national maths exam you wanted to sit," he runs his fingers through his hair. "You actually made it really easy for us to hide things from you."

"Damnit," Thalissa pouts. "I knew I should have gotten a secret's box and pinned it to my door. Then you guys could just drop off little messages and-"

Stiles interrupts her by throwing his drying cloth at her face.

"Look, you're part of all this crap now so just calm down and try not to get killed."

"That's reassuring," Thalissa picks up both cloths and stands back to observe her new second-hand car. "He's beautiful."

Stiles blinks. "It's a he?"

"Yup," she grins. "What else could a black convertible be?"

He sighs to move and stand next to her. "Well… It _is_ a convertible."

"Stiles!" Thalissa exclaims, but is too busy hugging her precious new car to bother smacking her brother. "Don't worry honey, he didn't mean it."

Although she can't see him, she hears as her brother opens the front door. "I'm going to get some food. Don't do anything while I'm gone. And by that I mean- Don't start making out with a car. Especially in the middle of our driveway."

"Get me a banana!" She yells to her brother. He gives her a thumbs up and heads inside.

Thalissa grins and pats her car's side mirror one last time before sliding into the driver's seat. Their father was using their _annoyingly _small garage for the cruiser so she'd have to park her convertible behind Stiles's jeep.

It wasn't much of a problem, as her new convertible _was _second-hand and already had it's fair share of scratches and dents. She turned the key, the engine humming to life with a satisfying sound and Thalissa once again breathed in the smell of her new car.

She finally had a car, and not only that, but she now knew all about the mystical and dangerous world her twin brother had been a part of. Thalissa turned the car, easing it into place behind her brother's jeep.

Even though her brother had assured her everything was '_okay_', and that they were all handling the current problems (Liam's a _freaking _werewolf,) Thalissa still had a growing sense of fear pooling in her stomach.

The car door shut with a thump and she made sure the pull the roof of her car forward before venturing into her house again. When she slid the door open, her eyes landed upon the tense form of Stiles.

"-Whatever! Look can't we just talk about this later?" Stiles handed over the banana wordlessly. "Yeah I'll call. Promise."

Thalissa is munching on the banana when Stiles finally ends the call. "What was that about?" She asks, mouthful of banana mush.

"Scott's having girl problems," Stiles admits tiredly and sits down next to Thalissa. "You're so lucky you're only joining in on this mess now- Scott is practically a puppy! You should see some of the texts he sends."

Thalissa quirks a brow.

"I mean! I mean the non-photographic texts that don't contain photos because Scott doesn't- Nope. Just- No photos. None," Stiles huffs and crosses his arms.

The older twin grins, nudging Stiles with her elbow. "It's going to be okay little-bro. Kira seems really nice. A little awkward and… _odd_. But nice."

"Yeah well I think Scott has bigger problems to worry about right now than his relationship with an electric fox," he bites a little too angrily into his turkey wrap. "But hey! Now you're here- You're smart."

Thalissa smirks. "Yes, but I don't see the point you're getting at."

"Well, do you by any chance know anything about deadpools and code cracking?" Stiles ventures, stuffing the rest of the wrap in his mouth.

Slowly Thalissa turns to face her brother. "A deadpool? Wait- This has to do with the whole axe wielding murderer you told me about right?"

"Actually it's a tomahawk," Stiles says. "And yes. We found a big bunch of code and Lydia's working on finding the key to crack it."

She licks her lips and nods. "Danny and I used to mess around with Public Key Cryptography and Vigener all the time. I can certainly take a look at it."

"Wait a second- _Danny_?" Stiles sputters and hurries after Thalissa. The older twin was currently heading to her room to grab her laptop. If Stiles wanted her to crack a code she had to check up on some things first. "Danny's been over here?"

"Yeah we were partners on a few assignments," Thalissa explains with a shrug. "He's an awesome guy, taught me a lot of things. He's one of the main reasons I made it to the National's for that trig competition last year."

Stiles squawked and hurried to block her path up the stairs. "When did all this happen?"

"Wait- Stiles. Danny is _gay_," Thalissa points out, her brain trying to catch up with _what exactly _Stiles's problem was. "And it was mostly last year, started with our assignment on the human's respiratory system? Remember?"

She pushes past her brother when it's clear he isn't going to move. "OH right yeah-" Stiles lets out a breathy laugh. "-I guess- Guess I missed a lot."

"Please," Thalissa rolls her eyes and pushes open her door. "I missed more than you did, I mean- _Werewolves_." She ducked into her room, only to glance at her brother one last time. "Besides. The most exciting thing that happened with me was when I placed fifth at the state's competition for mathematics."

Stiles paused, and then glared at the now closed-door. "Hey! I still think that's damn cool!"

"You and me both Stiles!" Thalissa called with a laugh. "I got a sparkly ribbon and everything."

X

"Um," Stiles said as he walked around to the _other_ side of Thalissa. "Not that I don't trust you- Because I totally do- But what exactly are you doing?"

Lydia, Stiles and Malia (Kira had left for some fun time with Scott) sat around the small coffee table as Thalissa worked furiously at her laptop. So far they'd only heard three words from the girl in the two hours she'd been there, and they were 'Stiles, shut up.'

And so when she paused, her fingers stilling at the keyboard, they were all surprised. "Well, first I tried comparing the code to other common cyphers. Instead of trying to find out the key, I thought it would be easier to try and solve it myself. Transposition looked to be a good fit, but that didn't work out. Then I tried Public Key Cryptography, which was close. So obviously the code isn't _that_ old.

"Now I'm working on the cipher key. Brute force is pretty much our only chance right now until we get some kind of hint at what it could be," They all blinked and Thalissa smiled. "Basically I run a program that tries all possible combinations for a passcode and enters it into a system."

Malia leans forward, resting her chin on her hands. "That sounds good. So you've figure it out then?"

"Not yet," Thalisssa admits. "There's a- Well in simple terms- The code has a… _failsafe _of sorts in it. It only allows so many tries at guessing the password right before it shuts down whatever system its on."

Lydia frowns. "So you're saying that the laptop will shut off if you try it too many times?"

"The code will actually wipe the memory on the device and mess up its programming," Thalissa tries to elaborate. At the disappointed expressions on their faces she quickly continues. "But it's okay. I've re-written the code, removing any failsafes that I could spot. _Now _I can run the program that will attempt to crack the cipher."

"That's awesome," Malia says, although she doesn't sound all that enthused. "I'm going to get food now. You coming Stiles?"

Thalissa's brother nods and stands with the were-coyote. "Keep working at it," he tells his sister, pulling her into a one armed hug. "You've gotten further than any of us have managed on our own. Thanks so much for your help sis."

"Yes," Lydia agrees as Stiles shuts the door behind him. "Although I don't like the fact that they didn't trust me enough to find the key-" Thalissa began to speak but Lydia cut her off. "-It's _interesting _to have someone else actually contributing in a _human _way. I know Stiles really appreciates it."

The tanned girl shifts, unused to such… _kind _words from Lydia. "I'm just glad I finally know what's going on. Stiles is, and always will be, my younger brother. I'd do anything to help him. Although, werewolf's and assassins are kind of pushing my limits. At least I know how to do this," she lifts the laptop to show her point.

Lydia grows quiet and Thalissa gets back to work. There are a few points in the code that are confusing her. For example, during the middle of the whole thing there's a part completely unrelated to the rest of it.

It's almost like it had been put in there, like the other failsafe.

But she doesn't recognise the sequence of letters or numbers of any standard script.

Thalissa just hoped the program would find the key before she found out what the script was.

"Are you hungry?" Lydia asks after another ten minutes. "I'm guessing Malia and your brother went out for lunch, but I know there's some food in the kitchen."

Thalissa smiles at the redhead (strawberry blonde) "I don't normally get hungry when I'm working this hard," her eyes dart back to the computer for a moment, reading the latest line of code the program ran through. "But you go get something if you're hungry."

"You should eat though," Lydia smiles encouragingly. "It's not healthy to skip meals."

The older girl sighs and pauses the program. "Alright. Let's go check out what the kitchens got. I could go for some frozen pizza."

"I don't think you'll be in luck," Lydia admits as she hops up and pulls open the door. "The best we might get is a few cans of soda and a few leftovers to make a sandwich with."

Thalissa bites her lip in consideration as Lydia leads her downstairs and around to the small kitchen. "Soda gives me life," she finally admits and begins looking through the cupboards.

Eventually they have two sandwiches filled with lettuce, mayo and leftover scraps of chicken. "We didn't do too badly," Thalissa says and bites into her sandwich.

The bread is slightly stale, but overall it's still a pretty good lunch.

"So- The whole hacker-chick thing you've got going on is _nice _and all," Lydia says, flourishing her hand. "But to be honest, hoodies and jogger pants can only get you so far."

Thalissa blinked. "Wait… No! No. Are you offering me a makeover? Last time you offered someone a makeover they turned up at school decked out in makeup and hundred dollar shoes," she pushed off the kitchen bench to wash her plate.

"Hold on," Lydia narrows her eyes. "You don't wear _makeup_?"

"Urgh!" Thalissa groaned. "Just- Finish your sandwich. I'm going to get back to work."

Lydia watched as the girl hurried upstairs, clearly she'd have to find a better way to approach her. If it weren't for the strawberry blonde half the school would have been a giant mess. If anything, Lydia thought Thalissa would appreciate her attempt to make her look better.

When she reaches her laptop she runs the program again. It's after a few minutes that she finally realises what the odd part of the code is. Danny had only included the script a few times during their great hacking battle of 2011, so it isn't a surprise it took her so long to recognise it.

Lydia enters the room to a frustrated looking Thalissa, and quickly ducks down to look at the screen. Right as her eyes flit to the program's window, the entire screen goes blank and two words pop up in a vibrant red. "Error: Access. What does that mean?" Lydia reads.

The strawberry blonde is surprised when the girl lets out a loud, humorless, laugh. "A backdoor key. I should have known- I can't believe I didn't pick up on it sooner."

"A what?" Lydia blinks and sits down next to Thalissa.

Thalissa sighs and fiddles with the laptop a bit before once again they can both see the un-solved code. "A backdoor key. Basically whoever wrote this implemented a bunch of keys that would unlock _only _a part of the code. And that part of the code is the part that crashes the laptop. Whoever wrote this code really didn't want any non-supernatural to crack it."

"Wait," Lydia frowns. "I still don't understand."

She sighs and closes the laptop, placing it on the coffee table. "My program found a password, by there are hundreds, perhaps thousands, of keys that could crack the code. Only one of those keys actually gives you the list. All the other keys my brute-force program found shut down my computer."

"What'd we miss?" Both girls turn to see Stiles and Malia, the latter looking rather annoyed. "Did you figure out the key yet?"

Lydia pointed at the closed laptop. "Apparently I'm still going to have to find the password."

"Backdoor keys," Thalissa explains. "I found a key but it shut down the computer. There are hundreds of them. Hundreds of keys that my program will find."

"I don't get it," Malia shrugged and turned on her heel. "Bye."

Stiles frowns. "You're going?"

"Yup," Malia says popping the 'p'. "Bye."

Thalissa grins at Stiles's dumbstruck face. "You're so screwed Stiles."

Lydia nods. "Definitely."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks then shakes his head. "Uh, never mind. I don't think I want to know. So what are we going to do now?"

Thalissa sighs and then proceeds to slump in defeat. "I don't know. I'm sorry that I couldn't-"

"Hey none of that," Lydia stops the girl from continuing. "You've done so well. This is just one challenge you can't help with."

Stiles nods. "We should head home, I've got to talk to dad with Scott later and make dinner."

"Need a ride?" Thalissa offers. She had driven Stiles to the lake house (Yay! New car.)

Lydia shakes her head slowly. "No. Thanks though."

"Let's get going," Stiles takes Thalissa's hand slowly. "You look exhausted."

Thalissa opens her mouth to protest, but freezes when she see's the expression on Stiles's face. He's so concerned and comforting that she can't find it in herself to ruin the moment.

"Yeah," Thalissa says with a small smile. "I guess I am pretty tired."

Lydia watches the twins leave, and can't help but feel a small pang of guilt.

They should have involved Thalissa sooner, because the effect it's having on the group already is obvious. Somehow Lydia knows that the newest member to the group is going to make everything better.

At least, she hopes.

X

**A/N: **Woo! Finally another update!'

I hope by making it longer you guys will forgive me.

On a good note I've finished all my exams! So expect tons of updates!

P.S. I'm loving Thalissa and pack bonding. It's so adorable :D

Shout out for teenwolf wiki for the facts on werewolves!

And poor Lissa, she tried so hard to crack the code. At least she might get a makeover out of it :D!

-Hope


End file.
